Nick, why you don't give love a try?
by romy-jonas MoyashiNeko
Summary: Raquel siente algo por Nick desde hace ya mucho tiempo ¿Se atreverá a confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Serán correspondidos? ¿Podrán estar juntos o Nick simplemente no le dará una oportunidad al amor?


_**Bueno... esta es una historia que va dedicada a Raaquel, ya que en un principio esta nació en una conversación en el msn... según iba a ser un miniminiminifeck pero me emocione un poco y termine haciéndola una historia xD... bueno... saludos y tADD;** Raqueeeeeel! Con la participación de star. of. dark. angels como Stella:3 iLy;****_

_***RAQUEL***_

Lo vi, de reojo pero lo vi, sus rizos, perfectamente peinados que adornaban su angelical rostro, sus ojos, de un color chocolate y con esa mirada melancólica y apagada mientras miraban por la ventana del aula, sus labios, de ese tono rosa pálido que formaban un perfecto corazón...

Era simplemente el chico perfecto, aunque sea, el chico perfecto para mí.

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el descanso y el se levanto para salir.

-Vamos Raquel- Me dije a mi misma susurrando para no ser escuchada- Acércate...

Vi como la idealización de mi chico ideal salía del aula y suspiré.

¿Cómo era posible que lo viera diario y no pudiera acercarme? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera memorizado cada uno de los posibles ángulos de su rostro y no atreverme a verlos pronunciar mi nombre?

Me hundí en mi banca, pensando en si él, Nick, me habría visto alguna vez, si habría notado que existo

Voltee a ver a todos lados esperando a mi amiga, Cloe, que llegara para echarme en cara la realidad.

-Raquel- Oí la voz de Cloe casi enojada- ¿Porqué no te le acercaste?- Llegó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras marcaba con el pie, estaba molesta.

-No lo se... es solo que no puedo- Suspiré mirando la puerta por la que había salido Nick... hasta pensar su nombre hacia que mis mejillas se colorearan de un tono cereza.

-Ash... Es mi hermano por amor de Dios...- Rugió mientras rodaba los ojos- Ya te dije que si quieres puedo presentarlos...

-¡NO!- Grité mientras me sonrojaba aun mas- No, ya te dije que me da mucha vergüenza... no se que pensara de mi...

-Pues te ha visto cuando has ido a la casa...

-¿Me ha visto?- Voltee a verla con notorio interés.

-Si, pero solo sabe que eres mi amiga... creo que ni siquiera sabe tu nombre...-Levantó la vista pensativa.

Genial, Nick ni siquiera sabe mi nombre... me pregunte porque no podía hablarle... llevaba siendo mejor amiga de Cloe desde hacia ya como 1 año o 2 desde que me mude a esta, Dallas, la ciudad natal de su familia y él, su hermano, ni siquiera sabía mi nombre...

-¡Pues lo sabría si se lo dijeras!- Me regañó.

-No lo se...-Me quede pensando en eso el resto del descanso.

Cuando el maestro regreso al aula nos indicó que era hora de Educación Física, para la cual debíamos salir al patio del colegio.

Mientras caminaba tímidamente en dirección al patio, mire de reojo a Nick, que iba caminando mientras charlaba animadamente con sus mejores amigos Joe y Kevin, estos dos últimos son hermanos, y no pude dejar de notar esos detalles que tenía y que suponía que solo yo, por loca traumada, notaba; cosas como ese corazón que se formaba a partir de sus labios cada vez que sonreía, el brillo en sus ojos, esa pequeñita chispa, cada vez que algo de lo que decían le interesaba de verdad o como jugaba con sus rizos con la mano derecha cada vez que se avergonzaba o confundía por algún comentario...

Formaron los equipos de baseball y o fui la última en ser escogida simplemente porque mi amiga Cloe era la líder del equipo.

Cuando a mi equipo le tocaba batear me senté en el banco junto a mis compañeros de equipo, entonces vi a Nick, que estaba en mi mismo equipo, tomó el bate y se apresuró a llegar al lugar donde batear.

Me perdí en mi nube, mi nube número Nick, mientras lo veía a los ojos, esos que nunca me miraban a mí... hasta que de pronto voltearon a verme.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y mis mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso cuando vi esos ojos color chocolate mirándome. Pero había algo raro en ellos... me miraban como asustados o preocupados.

Entonces sentí como algo golpeaba fuertemente mi rostro, justo en el medio de la frente. Caí hacía atrás, golpeando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con el suelo terroso, genial, más que excelente, si había una alguna parte de mi cabeza que no me hubiera lastimado avísenme para golpearla con un martillo y estar completa...

-Auch- Me quejé mientras me sentaba en el piso y masajeaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó el profesor

-Eso creo...- Dije medio atontada por el golpe, volteando a ver al montón de gente que se había aglomerado a mí alrededor.

-Perdona, en verdad lo lamento. Oí de algún lado de la multitud

Esa voz, esa que solo he oído en clases o en gritos a su hermana en casa de Cloe. Esa que me ha deleitado cada clase de música y que ha sido la razón por la que suspiro en la clase de oratoria...

-Nick- Dije para mis adentros sonrojándome nuevamente.

-Perdóname- Salio de la multitud el chico que ha robado mi aliento, que me ha robado el corazón y que me ha golpeado con una pelota de baseball, debo admitir, bastante fuerte.- No quería que te golpeara...

-N-No te preocupes...- Titubee sonrojada.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Me extendió la mano.

Tome su mano y lo primero que noté era lo suave y tersa que era su piel, era calida y ese calor agradable me inundó recorriendo mi brazo y quedando en mi corazón. Me impulse de ella para ayudarme a poner de pie.

-G-Gracias- Bajé la mirada.

-Pero si ha sido un golpe fuerte... ¿Te sientes bien?

-E-Eso creo- Tartamudee mientras tocaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, para ser sincera no me dí cuenta del momento en el que Nick había golpeado la pelota, quizá por el hecho de estar perdida en sus ojos, pero era bastante obvio de que lo había echo.

-Creo que debería ir a la enfermería señorita Molinatto.- Me indicó el profesor un tanto preocupado.

Toqué mi frente, sentí un dolor punzante al tocarla y cuando revisé mis dedos estaban manchados de un color rojo fuerte, parecía que el golpe de la pelota había me roto la frente.

-De acuerdo- Dije con la mirada baja.

-Te acompaño, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Se acercó Nick.

-Y-Yo- Me sonrojé nuevamente.

-Es una buena idea, así podrá asegurarse de que llegue con bien, adelante.- Dijo el profesor alegremente- ¡Los demás de regreso al partido!

-¿Entonces eso fue un _home run_?- Preguntó Joe al profesor.

-No, amor. -Rió Cloe, quien es novia de este.

-Ahhh, ¿Porqué? -Chilló Joe como niño pequeño. –Lo hubiera sido si la enorme cabeza de Raquel no hubiera estorbado.

Baje la mirada sonrojándome aun más, si es que era posible; ahora también me sentía culpable por haber arruinado un tiro "perfecto".

Llegamos a la enfermería y la enfermera me sentó en una de esas mesas de exploración que había alrededor de la habitación alternadas con camas tipo catre me dijo que esperara un momento en lo que iba a buscar una bandita y un poco de desinfectante.

Nick estaba justo de pie junto a mí.

-Vamos Raquel es ahora o nunca.-Pensé para mis adentros- ¡Ha-bla-le!

-Lamento haber frustrado tu tiro perfecto.-Me aventuré a decirle mirando el piso, porque si ya estaba sonrojada, me imagino como sería si lo hubiera mirado a los ojos.

-¿Con tu cabeza?-Rió alegremente, que hermoso sonido.-Descuida, si te golpeó no era perfecto.

-Eso creo.-Reí con él.

-¿Eres amiga de mi hermana, cierto?- Me preguntó buscando mis ojos con la mirada.

-Raquel.- Sonreí de la manera mas natural que pude al levantar la vista y mirarle sus perfectos ojos, que me miraban detenidamente, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara aun mas.

-Nicholas.-Me extendió la mano.- Pero puedes llamarme Nick, Nicholas suena demasiado formal.

Miré su mano detenidamente por unos segundos, mientras mis mejillas ardían en ese tono cereza que me provocaba la simple mención de su nombre.

-Vamos, tómala.- Rió un poco.- Prometo que no muerdo.

-C-Claro.-Tomé su mano, dejándome invadir por ese calor agradable que sentí al momento que me ayudo a levantar.

-Esa bola te golpeo bastante duro... ¿Puedo?- Dijo mientras acercaba dos dedos a mi frente, a la parte de ella que sangraba hace un rato.

-C-Claro que si. Bajé la mirada ruborizada.

-Auch... si fue duro... –Pasó dos dedos por la zona de la herida.

No me dolía, supongo que porque el agradable calor que me transmitían estos hacían que me olvidaba de todo, excepto él.

-No me duele...-Dije sin voltear a verlo a los ojos.

-Que bueno, de corazón lo siento, no quería golpearte de esa manera.-Tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

Cuando volteé a verlo a los ojos, aunque todavía no se como obtuve el valor para hacerlo, estaban cristalinos, marcaban un arrepentimiento real y talvez algo de tristeza. Era horrible verlos de esa manera.

-N-No te preocupe-es...-Tartamudeé sonrojándome aun mas, si es que eso era posible.- Fue mi culpa, es que olvide que tenía las manos, espero que no haya sido _out _¿Vale si la atrapé con la cabeza?-Sonreí intentando hacerlo reír.

-No lo creo.-Rió conmigo.

En ese momento llegó la enfermera, Nick soltó mis manos y se recargó a mi lado contra la mesa en la que estaba yo sentada, justo como antes. La enfermera limpió la herida con un algodón lleno de desinfectante y luego me puso un tipo de bandita, pero esta era mucho más grande y tenía forma de cuadrado, como especializada para heridas más grandes. Después me indicó que volviera a clase y que evitara jugar el resto del día y a Nick que tuviera más cuidado a la hora de batear. Al escuchar esto sus mejillas se colorearon de un todo carmesí tan hermoso que sentí que podía quedarme admirándolo por horas.

-Bueno.-Me dijo Nick mientras llegábamos caminando a la cancha.-Será mejor que te sientes.

-Eso creo.-Le sonreí con la mirada baja.

-Mira, allá esta mi hermana.-Dijo Nick mientras saludaba a Cloe, que estaba sentada en la banca junto con nuestros compañeros de equipo.-Ve con ella, creo que me toca batear de nuevo.- Sonrío mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y de iba corriendo al lugar donde batean.

-C-Claro...-Corrí a sentarme junto a Cloe.

-Hola.-Sonrío Cloe mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Hola.-Respondí una vez que ya me había sentado y cerciorado de que no me caería.

-Esperemos que esta vez tu cabeza no atraiga la pelota.-Rió Joe, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Cloe, rodeando a esta con su brazo por el cuello.

-¿Fue _out_ a final de cuentas?-Pregunté a Joe, el era buen amigo mío, por consiguiente de que era el novio de mi mejor amiga y además era bastante gracioso.

-Naaah, nos omitieron ese tiro.-Sonrío ampliamente.

-Si, y Joe hizo _home run_.-Sonrío Cloe apunto de besarlo.

Volteé a ver Nick.

Esta vez me concentre más en si bateaba, especialmente en mi dirección.

Bateó tan fuertemente que la bola no solo salió del patio, sino que salió de la escuela.

Recorrió las bases velozmente y después de llegar, anotando la carrera que hizo a nuestro equipo el ganador, sonó el timbre indicando que se habían acabado las clases del día.

Corrimos al salón para recoger nuestras cosas y después la escuela se empezó a vaciar.

-¡Hey, Raquel!-Gritó Cloe, que venía hacia mi tomada de las manos con Joe.

-Hola.-Sonreí.

-¿Nos vamos?-Sonrío mientras se detenían frente a mí.

-¿Me vas a dejar solito?-Le dijo Joe mirándola a los ojos con lo que llamamos "cara de perrito", el labio inferior resaltado, los ojos llorosos y las cejas remarcando la "tristeza" de los ojos.

-Claro que no.-Lo besó.- Pero hoy hay pijamada en mi casa y tú no estas invitado porque eres hombre.-Rió mientras me tomaba del brazo y salía caminando.

-¡¿Nos veremos luego?!-Gritó como si ya hubieran formado un plan.

-¡Yo te aviso!-Contestó en un grito mientras mandaba un beso en el aire.

-¿Quieres que cancelemos la pijamada?- Pregunté mientras caminábamos en dirección a su casa.

-No, conoces a Joe.-Dijo entre risas.

-¿Entonces, no tienes nada planeado con él?-Intenté sacarle algo de información.

-Naaah.-Dijo sin mirarme.

Conocía muy bien a Cloe, sabía que me mentía, seguramente tiene algo planeado, y, aunque me pregunte que es, la verdad estoy segura de que lo descubriré mas tarde...

Llegamos a su casa y ella tomó la notita de "Seguimos en junta, dale de comer a tu hermano y no incendies la casa, volvemos tarde, no nos esperes despierta, con amor Mamá y Papá" que estaba en el refrigerador, la arrugo en una bola apretándola excesivamente fuerte y la botó a la basura.

-Debo cocinar.-Suspiró.

-Anda, no hay problema ¿Te ayudo?-Pregunté mientras colgaba mi mochila del perchero, como la de ella.

-No, eso sería súper descortés pensando que eres la invitada.-Dijo mientras se colocaba un mandil y caminaba a la cocina.-Si quieres ve televisión un rato en lo que termino.-Comenzó a sacar unas cacerolas de los estantes altos.

-De acuerdo.-Dije mientras me dirigía a la sala de estar, me tumbé en el enorme sillón y encendía el televisor.

Había veces que sentía envidia de Cloe. Tenía medallas de competencias de natación, era buena para la mayoría de los deportes, su voz era sublime, la cual combinaba con los miles de instrumentos que sabía tocar o con la voz de su novio Joe, Sabía cocinar perfecta y deliciosamente, podía hacer que un sándwich se sintiera con un viaje a un restaurante parisino, podía ver a Nick diariamente...

Pero su vida no era siempre perfecta, su familia es muy disfuncional. Ella y Nick eran las únicas personas que veía en su casa. Si llegaba a toparme con sus padres era en fechas feriadas. Es bastante torpe y en la escuela no le va muy bien. Por suerte tiene a Joe, Nick y Kevin a su lado. Joe le ayuda en matemática, Nick en inglés y Kevin en historia, su peor pesadilla. Yo quisiera aventurarme a pedirle ayuda a Nick en eso; Cloe me ha asegurado que me diría que si, pero me da demasiada vergüenza preguntar.

Parecía que ella y Nick eran bastante unidos, lo cual es obvio si son los únicos en estar bastante tiempo en casa. Son mellizos, Nick es el mayor por lo que cuida mucho a Cloe y sus voces unidas son simplemente perfección.

Miré el programa sin mucho interés, hasta que oí el sonido de una llave abriendo la cerradura de la puerta y después como esta se cerraba.

-¡_Little flea_! ¡Ya llegué!-Gritó la voz de Nick llamando a su hermana.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así-. Dijo Cloe sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba en la mejilla.

-Tú me sigues llamando _LittleBRO_ aunque yo soy el mayor.-Dijo Nick entre risas mientras le devolvía el abrazo y la besaba en la mejilla.

-Es porque en mi corazón siempre serás mi _LittleBRO._-Contestó entre risas mientras le revolvía los rizos.

-¿Qué hay para comer?-Dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-¡No seas grosero!-Lo golpeo en la cabeza.- ¡Tenemos invitada! ¡De perdida saluda!

Me hundí en el sofá

¿Por qué Cloe me hacía esto?

No la veía, pero sabía que sonreía.

-Oh, perdona. Se levantó y se acercó a mí.

Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente. Sentía que cada paso que daba en mi dirección era demasiado corto y que esa distancia entre nosotros era de kilómetros. Mi respiración se volvió lenta y entrecortada, además estaba casi segura de que me había sonrojado de nuevo.

Me levante tímidamente mientras sostenía mis manos frente a mí, a la altura del pecho y jugueteaba con mis dedos.

-Hola.-Dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Sentí al mundo desaparecer. Como si volara y lo único que impedía que cayera devuelta eran los brazos del ángel que me sostenían. El calor que me invadió nublo todos mis sentidos, hasta sentí mis piernas flanquear pero luche con todo lo que tenía para mantenerlas donde estaban.

Tímidamente levante los brazos y lo rodeé delicadamente, esperando que no pensara en el tiempo que dude como rechazo.

-H-Hola.-Tartamudeé

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

Eran tibios, suaves y tersos, justo como siempre los imaginé.

Fueron los 2 segundos más hermosos de mi vida, ese momento en el que rozaron mi mejilla fue simplemente mágico. ¿Se dará cuenta él de lo que me hace sentir?

Sabía que sería grosero no contestar, y, aunque no se de donde me salió la valentía, Besé su mejilla.

Su piel era tan suave como el algodón y esa calidez que tenía me invadió.

-Y-Yo...-Dijo Nick mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono carmesí.

¿Lo había echó sonrojar? ¿Mi beso había pintado ese tono en su angelical rostro?

-Nunca me respondiste que había de comer.-Volteó a ver a Cloe un tanto nervioso.

-Carne con papas fritas.-Dijo ella en un suspiro.

-Mi favorito.-Sonrío él mientras caminaba al comedor, el rubor de sus mejillas ya había desaparecido y estaba de lo más tranquilo, lo leía en la expresión que tenía las cuales identificaba perfectamente.

¿Será que no pasó nada? ¿Será que simplemente imaginé que titubeaba y que se ruborizaba por mi beso?

-Raquel es hora de comer.-Me anunció Cloe.- ¿No tienes hambre?

-Em... si eso creo.- Caminé a la cocina y me senté a la mesa.

Comimos en silencio.

Cloe era buenísima en inventar temas de la nada para crear plática, pero hasta ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía ánimos de hablar.

Después de un rato subimos a la habitación de Cloe para ver televisión y hablar un rato.

Paso un buen tiempo, ya alrededor de las 8 o 9 de la noche...

_No you can't have a War World III, If there's only one side fighting, and you know, whoa~oh that there's lessons left to learn_

-¿Bueno?-Cloe contestó su celular mientras secaba sus uñas soplando.- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡No no no, espéranos, vamos para aya!-Dijo mientras cortaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté desde el suelo alfombrado al pie donde estaba sentada, pensé en preguntar quien era pero era más que obvio que se trataba de Joe.

- Hay una fiesta en la casa de Monique.- Sonrío mientras saltaba de su cama a su armario.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunté sin interés.

-Si.-Dijo alegremente mientras lanzaba ropa desde su armario a su cama. ¿Trajiste ropa para cambiarte, cierto?-Me preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta del armario.

-Si... para mañana la escuela, para después que planeábamos ir al centro comercial y la pijama...-Revisé mi mochila.

-Bueno, ¡Póntela en este momento y apúrate que te voy a maquillar!-Me ordenó mientras tomaba su ropa elegida y se iba al baño.

-¿Vamos a ir a esa fiesta?-Pregunté mientras me cambiaba

-¡Obvio!-Gritó desde el armario.

-¿No debes pedirle permiso a tus padres?-Pregunté mientras terminaba de cambiarme.

-¡Ha! Ni siquiera se darán cuenta...-Dijo mientras salía del armario vestida con un pantalón arriba de la rodilla y una blusa estampada naranja de manga corta.-Siéntate.-Pateó una silla baja rosa para colocarla frente al espejo y me la señaló.

-¿Y si llegan antes?-Pregunté mientras me acercaba a la silla.

-La nota decía "Volveremos tarde, no nos esperes despierta" significa como a las 3 o 4 de la mañana y yo creo que ya estaremos de vuelta aquí a esa hora.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a maquillarme.

-¿Nick no dirá nada?-Pregunté mientras me dejaba maquillar.

-Claro que no, primero porque no es un soplón, y segundo porque viene con nosotras... y ya estas.-Dijo mientras se ponía frente al espejo y se maquillaba.

-¿Vendrá?-Me sonrojé ante la idea.

-Si, Joe nos viene a recoger en 5 min. Dijo mientras se acercaba al marco de la puerta de la habitación.- ¡_LittleBRO_!-Gritó al pasillo

-¡Mande, _little flea_!-Respondió a gritos Nick, se oía como si estuviera en su habitación.

-¡Fiesta en casa de Monique! ¡Joe llega en 5 minutos por nosotras y no te puedo dejar solo aquí, que por hacerte de cenar solo quemas la casa así que vístete que vienes con nosotras!-Ordenó Cloe.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Espera debo cambiarme!-Gritó Nick en respuesta y se oyó como su voz se alejaba.

-Listo, vámonos.-Me sonrío mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Ok.-Dije mientras la seguía fuera de la habitación.

Corrimos escaleras abajo y nos detuvimos al llegar a la puerta, entonces bajo Nick. Me sonrojé nuevamente, por el simple hecho de que era él. Tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca cubierta por una a cuadros abierta que lo hacía lucir realmente atractivo.

-¿Y Joe?-Preguntó a mi hermana.

-Ya esta por llegar.-Sonrío alegremente.

-Hola Raquel.-Me sonrío normalmente, sin titubear, sin sonrojarse, nada...

-Hola Nick.-Contesté sin sonreí, parecía que al fin y al cabo si había sido solo mi imaginación jugándome una mala broma.

Entonces sonó fuera el claxon del auto en una secuencia que reconocíamos.

-¡Joe!-Sonrío Cloe mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Lista?-Sonrío Joe desde el asiento del conductor.

-Muy lista.-Contestó mientras subía al asiento del pasajero.

-Parece que compartiremos el asiento trasero.-Me sonrío Nick mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto.-Adelante_mademoiselle_.

-Gracias.-Me subí y me senté; él rodeó el auto por atrás y subió a mi lado.

-Bueno, cin-turones.-Indicó Joe mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de Marion.

Esta era casi una mansión. El patio, enorme y lleno de plantas, estaba lleno de adolescentes bailando, decoración y basura como vasos de plástico y papeles por todos lados. La música era bailable y estaba a un volumen ensordecedor. Las puertas de esta estaban completamente abiertas y decoradas, por ellas se podía ver a las personas bailar y divertirse.

-¡Hola!-Sonrío Marion mientras llegaba de la mano de Kevin, ellos son novios desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, al igual que Cloe y Joe.

-Hola.-Dijimos todos a destiempo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Raquel, qué te paso en la frente?-Dijo Marion mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno.-Se apresuró a decir Nick entre risas.-Eso fue culpa mía, pero aun así eres mi amiga, ¿cierto? -Me sonrío.

Esas palabras me rompieron el corazón en pedazos, "amiga", a pesar de que era algo que sabía, parecía que todo si había estado en mi cabeza.

-Si...-Contesté bajando la mirada derrotada.

-Oh, de acuerdo, ¡Raquie esta es tu oportunidad, hay muchos buenos chicos por aquí!-Dijo Marion mientras señalaba a la gente bailando.

-No te preocupes, Marion, no tengo problema con estar sola un tiempo.-Sonreí animadamente.

-Joe.-Le llamó Cloe.- ¡Quiero bailar!-Comenzó a saltar animadamente.

-¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos chicos!-Gritó Joe mientras se iba corriendo con Cloe dentro de la mansión, a lo que al parecer era la pista de baile.

-Bueno, nosotros también debemos irnos, hay demasiada gente que saludar; vamos amor.-Sonrío Marion a Kevin mientras abrazaba su brazo.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió él mientras la miraba con dulzura y besaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué harás tú?-Me preguntó Nick al mismo tiempo que me dirigía la mirada.

-No lo se...-Articulé desviando la mirada.

-¿No vino tu novio?

-No tengo novio.-Dije tratando de no mirarlo.

-¿No?-Dijo con la confusión notoriamente marcada en la voz

-No.-Contesté desinteresadamente.

-Disculpa, me encantaría hacerte compañía, pero debo irme.-Dijo mientras volteaba por sobre mi como si viese a alguien con quien debía ir a hablar.

-No te preocupes, igual yo ya me iba.-Dije mientras caminaba hacía la mesa de bebidas.

No podía creer todo lo que pasaba hoy...

Primero que nada, el chico por el que muero se volvió mi amigo, lo que es algo patético al ver el tiempo si es hermano de mi mejor amiga con la que llevo amistad desde hacía ya un año y medio mas o menos desde que llegue a vivir aquí.

Segundo, el que seamos amigos es un hecho que no me satisfacía.

Era demasiado extraño como me sentía.

Pero es problema soy yo, soy una desubicada, ¿Si no quiero que Nick me vea como una amiga, por qué me comporto como una? ¿Si quiero que me vea como algo más, por qué no se lo digo? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?

-¿Raquel?-Preguntó una voz femenina que conocía.

-Oh, hola Stella.-Saludé con una sonrisa desanimada a una amiga mía.

-¿Porqué aquí tan sola?-Dijo mientras de acercaba a la mesa de bebidas junto a mi.

-No se... supongo que no sirvo para estas cosas, ¿Quién querría bailar conmigo?-Le dediqué una media sonrisa.

-No digas eso, ¿no ves ningún chico lindo con el que quieras bailar?-Dijo mientras volteaba a todos lados.

-No lo veo por aquí...-Volteé buscando a Nick.

-¿Nick?-Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Y-Yo...-Me sonrojé, ¿Soy tan obvia?

-Tranquila Raquel, no le diré nada...-Rió mientras se recargaba junta a mi en la pared.

-¿Soy tan obvia?-Pregunté bajando la mirada derrotada.

-Solo un poco.-Dijo entre risas.-Pero Nick no se ha dado cuenta.

-Menos mal.-Suspiré

-¿Raquel, por qué no simplemente se lo dices?

-¿D-Decirle qué?-Titubeé nerviosa.

-Que te gusta.-Sonrío

-Stella no puedo hacer eso...-Bajé la mirada derrotada.

-¿Por qué?-Me preguntó en un tono triste

-¿Qué tal si me manda por un tubo? ¿Qué tal si de plano se ríe de mi?-Sentí mis ojos ponerse vidriosos.

-¿Qué tal si el siente lo mismo? ¿Qué tal si se vuelven novios?-Sonrío dulcemente.

-No lo se Stella, simplemente no lo se...-Bajé la mirada.

-Eres mucho mas de lo que tu ves, debes valorarte mas, apuesto que Nick tendría suerte de estar con alguien como tú.-Dijo como dándome ánimos.

-Stella solo tu dirías algo así.-Sonreí. Pero afrentémoslo, soy torpe, tímida y tonta... Nick me mandaría por un tubo...

-Espera... ¡Cloe!-Gritó Stella.

-¿Mande?-Llegó ella riendo de la mano de Joe.

-Dile a Raquel por favor que tu hermano no la mandaría por un tubo si le dice lo que siente por él.-Dijo Stella

-Raquel, por supuesto que no.-Dijo Cloe con tristeza.

-¡Raquel!-Se adelantó Joe tomándome por lo hombros. ¡Deja de ser tan insegura! ¡Si un chico te gusta ve y díselo! ¡Tu y Nick harían una gran pareja, y si no siente lo mismo por ti, vas con Cloe, ven películas románticas y comen helado hasta vomitar, lo superas y vas por otro! ¡No puedes pasar la vida entera dudando o estarás muy sola el resto de ella! ¡Así que ve con Nick en este momento o te juro que yo te llevo así deba arrastrarte!

No se que pasó en ese momento, si fue darme cuenta de que valgo mucho, si fue que Cloe y Stella me animaran o que Joe me amenazara. Pero decidí que se lo diría... y si me rechazaba, era que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro después de todo...

-¿Dónde esta Nick?-Sonreí nerviosamente.

-Seguro esta en los jardines.-Me sonrío Cloe.- ¡Anda! ¡Ve por él!-Sonrío alegre.

-De acuerdo.-Sonreí mientras salía corriendo al patio.

-¡Vamos Raquie! ¡Tu puedes!-Gritaron a destiempo mientras me iba.

Entonces salí en busca de Nick, primero revisé toda la casa, después por el patio. Decía su nombre repetidas veces mientras corría. Entonces lo encontré... Oh Dios como quisiera no haberlo echo...

-Em... Raquel, esta es mi novia, Marissa. Dijo mientras dejaba de besarla.

Los había encontrado sentados en un sillón...besándose.

Mi corazón se partió en pedazos. No pude contener las lágrimas que empezaron a escapar sin permiso de mis ojos. Los cerré bruscamente mientras me cubría la boca para ahogar mi llanto.

-¿Raquel?-Se acercó a mi- ¿Qué te sucede, te sientes bien?- Dijo mientras movía unos cabellos de mi frente detrás de mi oreja.

-¡Ale-Aléjate de mi!-Grité fuertemente mientras empujaba su mano.

Me giré y me eché a correr rápidamente... antes de que pudiera detenerme, entre la gente que había volteado a observar la escena. Huí, simplemente corrí.

_***NICK***_

¿Qué le sucede?

¿Por qué comenzó a llorar de esa manera?

P-Pero... ¿Por qué me importa?

-¿Cariño?-Dijo Marissa dulcemente mientras me abrazaba desde atrás por la cintura. ¿Quién era esa?-Quitó la nota de dulzura por una llena de repulsión.

-Es una amiga...-Contesté mientras me volteaba hacía ella, en ese momento noté que me había quedado mirando el camino por el que Raquel se había marchado llorando.

-Pues no me parece tan buena.-Dijo con repulsión nuevamente.

-No se que le pasó... ella no es así.- ¿Qué te pasa Nick? ¿Tú como diablos vas a saberlo? ¡Acabas de aprender su nombre hace menos de 24 horas!

-Déjala... volvamos a lo nuestro.-Se acercó a mis labios.

Cada centímetro que su rostro se acercaba al mío lo único que rondaba mi cabeza era Raquel, con esa mirada llena de tristeza en sus bellos ojos marrón inundados de lágrimas que brotaban sin control, un deseo incontrolare de ir y abrazarla, de consolarla, de consentirla hasta que dejara de llorar y esos ojos brillaran nuevamente.

-Espera... debo ver que le sucede a Raquel.-Dije mientras me apartaba de Marissa.

-¡Nicholas!-Chilló ella furiosa mientra me alejaba.

_***RAQUEL***_

-¿Ahora que?-Pensé, oculta en el laberinto de árboles de la casa de Marion, sentada en el pasto recargada contra uno. ¿Debe doler tanto? ¿Dónde esta Cloe con helado?

-¡Raquel!-Oí a lo lejos.

-¿Nick?-Dije bajito para mí.

-¡Raquel!-Dijo al encontrarme.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dije enojada secando mis lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras así?-Preguntó mientras se agachaba a mi altura.

-¿Por qué te importa?-Dije enojada

-¡Somos amigos! Puedes decírmelo.-Sonrío con su sonrisa de millón de dólares.

-Somos amigos desde hace como 7 horas... no debo ni tengo porque hablar contigo.-Dije mientras me ponía de pie ordenándole a mis ojos no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima mas.

-¡Espera!-Me sujetó por la muñeca.- ¿Es por Marissa?-Preguntó buscando mi mirada.

-¿Por qué debería importarme? Suéltame....-Dije tristemente.

-¿Sientes algo por mí, Raquel?-Me miro directamente a los ojos mientras lo decía con un todo sorprendido.

-¿Importaría? Tú estas con Marissa...-Lo miré a los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Raquel yo...-Dijo

-Nick, enserio suéltame.- Lo interrumpí. No quiero hablar contigo...

-Es solo que... y-yo no se... creo que... creo que yo también siento algo por ti...-Sus mejillas tomaron ese color carmesí que tanto me encanta.

¿No lo soñé? ¿No fue mi cabeza alucinando ese tono rojizo de sus mejillas al tomar mi mano? ¿É-Él de verdad siente algo por m-mí?

-Nick...-Susurré dejando escapar mis lágrimas mientras mis mejillas ardían en ese tono cereza que provoca la simple mención de su nombre.

Entonces colocó su mano en mi rostro y lo acercó al suyo, tomándome delicadamente por la cintura con su mano libre.

Sus labios, separados a pocos e insufribles centímetros de los míos, su respiración, su tibio y suave aliento bañaba los míos de esa fresca fragancia, sentía en el rostro el perfume de sus rizos...

_***NICK***_

Sus labios...

No puedo creer que me animase a hacer esto, ¿De dónde saqué el valor? No lo se, pero Raquel esta aquí, esta a punto de besarme.

Y antes de tocar sus labios yo de verdad creo que ella es la chica para mí.

Pero justo antes del dulce primer encuentro de nuestros labios, algo regresó a mi mente.

Marissa.

¿Podría de verdad hacerle esto? ¿Engañarla de la nada con una chica a la que había conocido, y por dotes de mi torpeza, hace menos de un día mientra que llevaba con ella casi dos meses?

-N-No puedo.-Tartamudeé

-¿Nick?-Preguntó Raquel con su dulce voz, ¿Cómo es que esa voz hace que tantos sentimientos se revuelvan en mi estomago cuales mariposas?

-N-No puedo.-La aparté de mí.

-Marissa.-Dijo ella dejando escapar sus lágrimas.-Soy una tonta.-Corrió llorando.

-¡Raquel!-Grité, pero no me moví.

Entonces vi como ella corría alejándose de mí, una vez que había desaparecido me dispuse a regresar con Marissa.

Pasé el resto de la fiesta pensando en ella; en Raquel.

No entendía porque aunque besara a Marissa, Raquel no salía de mi cabeza, por más que lo intentara.

Vi de reojo como Joe llevaba a Cloe y a Raquel a casa, Cloe iba abrazando a Raquel que al parecer no había parado de llorar; lo cual sencillamente me partió el corazón.

Una vez que Marissa se fue a casa en su brillante Volvo, decidí negar la oferta de Joe de llevarme a casa y dar una necesaria e inspiracional caminata a casa, aunque el camino por los suburbios era largo.

Caminando de regreso me encontré a Stella sentada en un columpio de un parque.

-¡_Bella_!-Grité a Stella.-

-No me llames así.-Dijo ella enojada.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tú también estás enojada conmigo?

-Si, la verdad si, que no te sorprenda que Cloe también lo este.-Dijo mientras de columpiaba.

-¿_Little flea_? ¿Por qué?-Pregunté mientras me sentaba en el columpio junto al de ella.

-Por que eres un imbécil... por eso.-Contestó sin voltear a verme o dejar de columpiarse.

-Stella, dímelo.-Exigí.

-Pregúntaselo a Cloe, ella si te lo dirá.-Dijo mientras se detenía e intentaba irse.

-¿Por qué tú no?-Dije mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-Por que ella es tu hermana y tiene que aguantarte a ti y a tus estupideces. Se soltó. Yo soy libre de golpearte y romperte la cara.-Dijo mientras de volteaba a verme, tenía el fuego en los ojos.

-Bueno... se lo preguntare a _Little flea_, pero ¿Esto significa que ya no somos amigos?-Pregunté

-No, Nick..., pero deberás darme tiempo para perdonarte... además depende de lo que hagas ahora... ojala que actúes bien porque sería una lastima perder tu amistad.-Suspiró

-Ok... pero por favor no te vayas... yo fui el que vino a interrumpir, quédate tú, yo debo ir a casa...-Dije mientras me alejaba.

-Nick...-Me llamó.

-¿Si?-Volteé a verla.

-Eres una buena persona... no te conviertas en un tarado ¿si?-Me dedicó una se sus sonrisas brillantes.

-Claro.-Sonreí de vuelta y me alejé caminando.

Tardé un poco en llegar a casa, ya que estaba un poco lejos, entonces entré con mi llave y volteé a ver el reloj que marcaba con exactitud las 2:47 de la mañana, mis padres seguramente no habrían llegado.

Cuando pasé por la cocina vi a Cloe tomando un trozo de pastel del refrigerador.

-¿No te estarás comiendo el último, verdad _Little flea_?-Sonreí acercándome a ella.

-Cállate, _Nicholas_. Dijo mirándome con furia, como jamás me había mirada en la vida.

-¿"_Nicholas_"? ¿No me vas a decir _LittleBRO_?-Dije mientras la miraba tristemente.

-NO... Así le llamaba al hermano que quiero, tú para mi eres _Nicholas_ por que se que odias ese nombre. Dijo mientras trataba de evitarme para subir las escaleras.

-_Little flea_. Dije mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

-No me llames así. Dijo mientras se soltaba tirando de su brazo fuertemente.

-¿Me dirás porque estas tan enojada?-Me puse al pie de la escalera para bloquearla y que no pudiera subir.

-Quítate.-Dijo sin mírame a los ojos.

-_Little flea_ somos hermanos, dímelo por favor...

-Nick...-Dijo molesta.- Es lo que le hiciste a Raquel...

-¿Raquel?- No me sorprendió, la verdad me hubiera sorprendido que no fuera eso...

-Si, te golpearía pero mis padres me castigarían... ¿Cómo pudiste jugar con ella de ese modo sabiendo que siente algo por ti?-Me fulminó con la mirada, eso me dolió, mi hermana jamás había sido así conmigo...

-No quería hacer eso... mucho menos jugar con ella... yo también siento algo por ella... es solo que... pues... Marissa y...

-¡Nick!-Me golpeó.

-¡Hey!-Me cubrí

-¡No seas infantil! ¡¿Qué crees que es esto?! ¡¿Cómo en el kinder cuando no sabías que elegir si colorear tu dibujo azul o verde y terminabas combinándolos?! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Si quisieras a Marissa, de la cual jamás escuche una palabra lo cual prueba mi punto, no hubieras estado así con Raquel!

-No lo se... no se...

-¡REACCIONA!-Me volvió a golpear.

-¡No me golpees!-Inconcientemente le devolví el golpe.

Golpeé su rostro tan fuertemente que cayó al piso tirando todo lo que traía con ella.

-¡Cloe! ¡P-Perdóname de verdad lo lamento n-no quería-

-No te me acerques...-Dijo tristemente mientras se ponía de pie.- Haz cambiado... regresare con Raquel, que por si lo olvidaste está de pijamada en mi cuarto llorando... _Nicholas_ haz cambiado... no eres ese hermano que siempre quise tanto.-Sus ojos se inundaron.- ¡ya ni siquiera te reconozco! -Corrió llorando a su cuarto y azotó la puerta.

Estaba atónito... jamás en la vida podría hacerle algo así a mi hermana, jamás habría soñado que podría... las palabra que me había dedicado antes de salir corriendo lejos de mí, como si fuera un tipo de mounstro, llorando como solo lo había echó cuando nuestros padres se encargan de arruinar sus sueños, me habían herido profundamente... en especial... porque tenía razón.

¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Porqué me gustaba hacerme sufrir y a la gente a mi alrededor conmigo? Stella, mi hermana...Raquel...

En mi mente traté de odiarla, de culparla por lo que estaba pasando... pero simplemente no podía...

Otra cosa en la que mi hermana tenía mucha razón era en lo que me dio a entender con ese ejemplo del kinder. Tenía razón, no puedo querer colorear esto de azul y verde... pero... ¿Cómo elegir? En momentos así siempre voy con mi hermana por su consejo... pero en este momento no podía, todo por mi propia culpa, aunque por un lado era bueno, no puedo ir llorando con mi hermana toda la vida esperando que ella resuelva mis problemas. Así que decidiré. Tengo que decidir, igual que en el kinder. Pensar si el azul de verdad significa algo para mí, si todavía siento lo que sentía por el verde o de verdad todo se acabo cuando vi al azul, debo escoger uno... y esperar que el maestro no me repruebe por terminar pintando el pasto o el mar de otro color...

_***RAQUEL***_

-De verdad lo lamento Raquie... no tenía ni idea de que tenía...novia...-Me dijo Cloe como por quincuagésima vez mientras caminábamos en dirección a la escuela.

-No hay problema, enserio.-Fingí una sonrisa lo mejor que pude para ella, no tenía caso hacerla sufrir conmigo si la culpa no es de ella.

-Mi hermano es un imbécil no debió jugar así contigo.-Rugió ella.

-Clo, no digas eso... no quiero que pelees con él por mi culpa... No vale la pena, además ambos siempre fueron muy unidos...

-"Fueron" esa es la palabra... Ha cambiado demasiado... ya ni yo puedo soportar en lo que se ha convertido...-Suspiró tristemente.

-¿Cloe?-Preguntó Joe mientras se nos acercaba.

-Hola, amor.-Le sonrío sin ánimos.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Dijo el preocupado mientras ponía una mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla amoratada de Cloe.

-Me tropecé ayer... no es nada...-Sonrío nuevamente mientras tomaba la mano que él había puesto en su rostro y las entrelazaba.

-De acuerdo... vamos, llegaremos tarde a clase.-Sonrío Joe.

-Claro, ¿Vienes Raquie?-Me sonrío

-Adelántense... creo que quiero estar sola un rato.-Sonreí falsamente.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en clase.-Me dijo Cloe desanimadamente mientras se iba con Joe.

Comencé a pasear sin rumbo por los hermosos jardines del colegio... hasta quedar perdida y absorta en el perfume de los rosales. Sabía que llegaría tarde a clases... pero como buena alumna sabía que me dejarían entrar de cualquier forma.

De repente sentí como alguien me tomaba por la muñeca.

-Raquel.-Dijo Nick.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije confundida.-Deberías estar en clase...

-Lo mismo podría decir.-Sonrío... ¿Cómo puede hacerme sentir todo esto solo con su sonrisa?

-Pues suéltame y vete a clase... quiero estar sola.- Volteé la mirada.

-Raquel... debo decirte que todo lo que dije era cierto... yo siento algo por ti...

-Perdona si ya no te creo.-Dije intentando soltar mi muñeca de su mano.

-Es cierto, yo a ti te... te amo.-Dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo libre, dejándome frente a él. Sentí su aliento sobre mi rostro y el perfume de sus rizos sobre mí.

-¿Y Marissa?-Pregunté mirando sus labios.

-Termine con ella hace un momento... quería ser libre de hacer esto.

Y sin más preámbulos, lo que tanto esperé por fin pasó.

Sus labios acariciaron los míos suavemente. Era dulce, delicado y tierno. Era un beso con algo que yo jamás había sentido... era un beso de corazón, uno de amor.

Se separó de mí para mirarme directo a los ojos.

-Y-Yo... pues...-Dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

-Lo se... es...es...es como es.-Sonreí mientras me ruborizaba también.-Como siempre debió ser...

-Raquel... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo con las mejillas en un delicado tono carmesí.

-¡Si!-Sonreí alegremente.- ¡Claro que si!- Dije mientras volvía a saborear el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Llegamos a clase, más tarde de lo habitual, tomados de la mano.

-Bueno hasta que nos honran con su presencia Señorita Molinatto y Señor Langemiere...-Dijo la maestra un poco molesta mientras dejaba de escribir en la pizarra.

-Lo sentimos maestra.-Contestamos a destiempo.

-Pasen a sus lugares por favor.-Dijo mientras se volteaba para continuar escribiendo.

-¿Azul?-Le sonrío Cloe a Nick.

-Azul.-Le sonrío él.

Los mire confundida un momento antes de sentarme.

Todo cambio a partir de ese día. Todo era simplemente diferente.

Cloe y Nick volvieron a su hermandad habitual, después de que todo se solucionara. Stella perdono a Nick también y continuaron siendo buenos amigos. Marissa indudablemente me odia, además de tratar de hacerme la vida imposible, lo cual no consigue ya que Nick simplemente no la deja ni la dejará lograrlo. Cloe y Joe y Marion y Kevin van por buen camino, y parece que irán juntos por el mismo camino por un buen tiempo, y con eso me refiero a por siempre. ¿Y yo? Bueno, yo aprendí que siempre debes hacer lo que dicte tu corazón, ya que el siempre tendrá razón, y que si sales herido en el camino, debes levantarte e intentar otra vez, por que siempre será peor no intentarlo y quedarte con la duda de si podrías haberlo logrado y sido feliz.

-¡Raquel!-Me llamó Nick.

-Mande.-Sonreí dejando de lado mi nube de pensamientos.

-Vamos.-Me sonrío mientras me extendía la mano.- La playa es grande, podemos dar un paseo por un buen rato, bueno, si tú quieres.-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Claro.-Tomé su mano y me levanté de la arena.

-¿En qué tanto pensabas?-Dijo mientras caminábamos con las manos entrelazadas.

-En cuanto te amo...-Me detuve para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo...-Sonrío mientras acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

Entonces besé a él, mi chico perfecto, mi chico ideal, mientras el viento jugaba con mi cabello en el aire y el sol se ocultaba, dándonos la privacidad que un beso perfecto como este se merece.


End file.
